Reuselerria
Reuselerria, officially the Holy Union of Reuselerria, was a federal sovereign state in the Far East and the third-most populous country in New Iotania, with a population of around 1,000,000. Covering approximately 5,230 square kilometers, it was the world’s second-largest state. Governed by the Royal Family of Reuselerria, it exercised jurisdiction over 10 different cities in 7 regions throughout the Far Eastern continent. Reuselerria emerged as one of the world’s earliest civilization in the lush Elerrian Valley of the Far East continent in New Iotania. Since its conception, Reuselerria’s political system was based on hereditary absolute monarchy commanded directly from Elerrian Valley. Since then, Reuselerria expanded and reformed into a more decentralized state to relinquish administrative burden from the central government. By 2 BCE Reuselerria was one of the world’s largest economies by GDP. Reuselerria was also among the world’s largest exporter of goods. Reuselerria was a recognized TNT weapons state and had historically become one of the earliest nation to train Diamond-grade army. Reuselerria was a member of the United Nations and the Eastern Economic Community. The country held close diplomatic and economic ties with its counterparts and had official consulates in Eastonia, Panzeria, and White City. Reuselerria was oftentimes considered a major power in the Far East and the rest of the world. Etymology “Reuselerria”, is the combination of the two cultures that composes the nation. Namely, the Reusnesian settlers from the old world and native Elerrians. The first known use of the word “Reuselerria” dates back to mid-1st century and has since been used to refer the combined country of the two cultures. Previously, the nations were either referred individually or as “Reuso-Elerrians”. History Prehistory Archaeological evidence suggests that the region known today as the Elerrian Valley was inhabited by an unknown advanced cultures, as known large networks of resource extraction facilities that predates the known civilizations of New Iotania are present around Elerrian Valley and to some extent, Delevingne. Thriving primitive Homo Villagius congregations were also prevalent in the Great Prairie region until it was conquered and rendered extinct by advancing Reuselerrian settlers in the 240s BCE. Ancient Elerrians The Elerrian civilization emerged in the Elerrian Valley area in 300 BCE and established itself as a rural agrarian society dubbed the Queendom of Elerria, a matriarchal society ruled by a matrilineal hereditary monarchy. For the most part, Elerrian civilization remained relatively small and made little progress beyond stone tools. However, their cultural legacy remained as their architectural style remained prevalent in modern Reuselerria. The Cotillard Chapel in Elerria, the oldest structure in the Far East, is one of early Elerrian civilization’s engineering feats. Historical records highlighting the prevalence of carrot, potatoes, and beetroot in early Elerrian cuisine suggests that ancient Elerrian civilization might not be as isolated as it was initially thought, as the civilization may have a connection to early Westerland societies as many of these the crops were not native to the Far East. Reusnesian Settlers Waves of disorganized Reusnesian settlers started arriving in the region in the late 290s BCE and established their first settlement in today’s Port Reus. By 290 BCE, Reusnesian immigrants spread further and started pouring into the core of the Elerrian Valley, where they came into contact and interacted with the native Elerrians. Early interactions between the two societies involves Reusnesian settlers trading exotic goods from their homes and the Elerrians providing food and sustenance to the immigrants. The two cultures continued to live side by side and developed a unique identity as further intermingling of the two interdependent societies continued. Up until the 280s BCE, the Reusnesian immigrants were subject to the rule of the Queendom of Elerria. As the role and presence of Reusnesians became more and more significant, the peaceful coexistence between the two societies were on the verge of collapse as Reusnesians became increasingly discontent and demand more rights and some degree of sovereignty. First Concord As the situation reached a tipping point, the Elerrian leadership (led by Queen Alrond VI) was prompted to evade disastrous conflict by acknowledging Reusnesian demands. Alrond VI embraced wealthy Reusnesian landowner Marshanne de Reus in sisterhood and bestowed her the title of Princess, giving her an official status within the royal family and granting her the right to govern the Reusnesians. While Alrond VI retains the title of sovereign Queen over the two peoples. This event was known as the First Concord, an act that is celebrated today as a sign of trust and cooperation between the two peoples. While the Reusnesians expected Marshanne to be a mere puppet of the Elerrian monarchy, she gradually became popular among Reusnesians as she established formal laws and governorship for Reusnesian settlers that led to development and less dependency from Elerria. Marshanne transformed the settlement of Port Reus to become a fortress gateway that acts as the main port access to the Elerrian Valley. She also established formal diplomatic and economic relations with the nations such as Eastonia, Panzeria, and Tzseyari that results in a trade boom in Port Reus. Elerrian Succession War The perception of having the Reusnesians slipping away from their control and Marshanne’s worrying success had made Alrond VI unpopular among the Elerrian hierarchy. This culminates in the assassination of Alrond VI that resulted in a power vacuum and infighting among Elerrian royals. With the Elerrian leadership in disarray, Marshanne de Reus took the opportunity and consolidated her power in the empire as a whole with the support of a unified Reusnesian front. Citing her claim on the imperial throne based on her royal title. Marshanne’s united forces managed to crush her disorganized opponents - in victory, she declared herself Marshanne I, Queen and Sovereign of the Reuso-Elerrian Empire. The Elerrians immediately resented the foreign usurper while the Reusnesians were initially highly supportive of Marshanne’s rule. However this support dwindled as Marshanne I gradually centralized power on herself and ruled with an iron fist over the empire. Under her rule, Marshanne I allowed the remnants of the Elerrian Royal family to hold their positions in exchange for their support. In which they reluctantly agreed and cooperated, while plotting behind Marshanne’s back. At the same time, Marshanne formally adapted Elerrian matriarchal and matrilineal customs and beliefs and formalizing them as official laws throughout the empire in order to attain support from the ‘conquered’ Elerrian populace. She also personally adapted Elerrian religion to win sympathy from the Elerrian clergy and their populace in general. However, this move only furthered dissent among Reusnesians who felt betrayed and their traditions attacked. This popular discontent manifested in the form of an underground organization of Reusnesian republicans seeking to reinstate the democratic and egalitarian traditions of their old homeland and establish the New Republic of Reusnesia. The discontent turned into action when revolutionary Gabriel Prince assassinated Marshanne I the Great in Port Reus. Reign of Blood Marshanne I was succeeded by her daughter, Vivianne de Reus or Vivianne I. Immediately, the new Queen was faced with disloyal Elerrian royalists claiming for the throne and consolidating their power in Elerria. While Reusnesian republican revolutionaries declared the formation of a the New Republic of Reusnesia in Port Reus. Although defeat seems imminent, Vivianne I still holds the support of the Imperial Military and aristocrats whose power depended on her mother, and now her. Viviane I moved swiftly to crush the rebellions before they can consolidate themselves. She moved against the republicans in Port Reus and unleashed her entire forces upon them. Although the rebels were relatively numerous, they were largely unarmed and disorganized outside their main leadership. What followed was a bloodbath known today as the 'Red Portemaire' where rebels and sympathizers were massacred en masse and their bodies dumped into the waters of Port Reus, tinting it in blood red. What remained of the republicans cowered into hiding or escaped to the west. With the rebel threat quelled, Vivianne I marched into Elerria. Upon hearing of the horrifying ordeal committed in Port Reus, many Elerrian rebels backed down and the Elerrian Royalist resistance fell apart into disarray as many left their ranks in numbers. Vivianne I reigned on what remained of the royalist as quickly as she did to the republicans. Not wanting to commit the same mistake as her mother did, Vivianne executed the entirity of the Elerrian royal dynasty and indiscriminately purged their sympathizers. When the dust settled down following the two brutal massacres, Vivianne I restructured the Reuso-Elerrian Empire to consolidate more control to herself and disenfranchise any potential dissent to her reign. Vivianne I changed her title from Queen to Empress. She took the matriarchal and matrilineal laws that Marshanne I established to a further degree, as she officially decreed the status of women above men and degraded the role of men to be subservient of women. Vivianne I also allied with Elerrian priestesses and declared the Elerrian faith as the official and only legal faith in the country. Meanwhile, she concentrated more power on herself and her loyalists by declaring everything and everyone under her rule as her possession and 'lent' these possessions to loyalists. At the same time, all dissidents were silenced, disenfranchised, displaced, enslaved, or purged - their properties confiscated and the spoils given to the victors. With power held firm and an entire nation on her disposal, Vivianne I worked on her grand project to consolidate her empire as a major power on the world stage. Numerous projects were undertaken, ranging from the construction of the famous Saint Agdal Basilica, the conquest of the Great Prairies, the completion of network of roads in the realm, improved standards of living for the populace, and most importantly the discovery and the establishment of the Hyperloop. These achievements gradually won the Empress support from her population while remaining to be feared. She also renamed the Reuso-Elerrian Empire into Reuselerria to create a unified identity between the two peoples and dissolve the sense of cultural separation. On the international stage, Vivianne I managed to obtain the prominence and status of great power that she desired, as Reuselerria's sheer size, military might, economic prowess, and technological feats became revered throughout the whole world. Under her leadership, Reuselerria established close strategic ties with Panzeria in Westerland and their newly settled neighbors of New Jamestown. While at the same time the nation developed tense rivalry with Eastonia over its stark ideological differences. Vivianne I died of old age in 261 BCE and passed the throne to her daughter, Sylvianne de Reus or Sylvianne I. Monastic Order Throughout her reign, Vivianne I relied on the support of the Elerrian clergy to justify her absolute rule in the name of faith. When Sylvianne I succeeded her mother, the extent of power of the Elerrian clergy became uncontrollable and any administrative action require the clergy's approval. Sylvianne I lacks the bureaucratic control that her mother had and the clergy grew unopposed. The power of the royalty further waned when the clergy forced a reform that limits the term in which the monarch rules and bestowed themselves the right to determine which of the royal line succeeds the throne. Under their shadowing rule, the clergy instituted a more extreme version of the nation's faith. They exercised a more zealous rule and punishing those whom does not properly adhere to the faith, while at the same time animosity with Eastonia peaked as ideological and philosophical rivalry heated to an all time high between the two nations. In this period, seven puppet Empresses held the throne after one another while the country grew relatively autonomously as citizens desiring to unshackle themselves from the overbearing presence of the central government settled new settlements outside Elerrian Valley while the economy continues to grow as new businesses and corporations boomed stemming from the growth of the merchant class and aristocrats following the end of Vivianne I's highly centralized rule. Several grand achievements were also made as Reuselerria managed to help aide the extension of hyperloop lines to Panzeria and White City while the first foundations of a new grand capital of Concordia was laid. The power of the Elerrian clergy wavered in the late 250s BCE. By then the clergy became decadent and their constant meddling in national affairs caused a widespread discontent among the populace, and also among the powerful ranks of merchants and aristocrats. At this time, Empress Cecilia III covertly opposed the clergy that placed her to the throne by allying with the discontent and building up her power base in the less controlled outer regions. In 248 BCE, Cecilia III marched into Elerria and dissolved the Monastic Order with widespread public support. Holy Union of Reuselerria Following her relatively peaceful takeover, Cecilia III reformed the country into the Holy Union of Reuselerria. The new power structure is more decentralized, with more power given to federal regions and individual cities while many administrative tasks of running the country are now delegated to ministers and advisers. A bicameral legislative system is established consisting of delegations from cities and regions (Royal Assembly of State Delegations) and a collection of handpicked ministers and interest groups (Royal Consultative Council). However, for the most part legal power is still held by the absolute rule of the Empress as the legislative council are largely for advisory purposes. The largest reform came to the economic sector where government role is significantly reduced and outsourced into the private sector as the nation adapts a more liberal economic structure. Numerous corporations and businesses was established as a result, and led to significant economic growth after suffering a long stagnation under the rule of the clergy, however this also led to the deepening of the wealth gap between the poor and the rich. Following these reforms, the country normalized relations with Eastonia and formed a close partnership with its neighbor of New Jamestown and achieved numerous feats together. Most notably the formation of a Common Market and the Aurum Project. Other achievements includes the continued development of Concordia and further expansion into the northern plains. Commoner's Revolution For a time, Reuselerria enjoyed economic prosperity unrivaled by any nation, but eventually the country experienced an unprecedented decline. Although many specifically casted the catalyst on the unexpected abdication of Empress Lexianne I, the reality was that the decline was something that was in the making for a long time. Following the abdication of Lexianne I, the early reign of her young and ill-prepared successor, Melannie I was mired by factional infighting in a scale reminiscent of times surrounding the country's formation, and an unprecedented social stagnation akin to the times of the old Monastic Order. In addition to the incapability of the ruling factions to get along with one another, the stark economic inequality that had became a seemingly irremovable fabric of Reuselerrian society gave birth to a new challenger that further worsened the situation: The working class of Reuselerria, long suffering while the wealthy prospered, were increasingly disillusioned as the economic situation of the country became dire. Persistent cold northern winds had significantly lowered agricultural output in La Praire causing price hikes and widespread starvation, while over-exploitation of natural resources eventually led to the exhaustion of the once bountiful Elerrian Valley mines - leading to the lay off of thousands of workers while the stock market also tumbled as one of Reuselerria's leading company, REMCO, tumbled following the realization. The domino effect continued, further deepening the crisis. Empress Melannie I attempted introduced initiatives and reforms to improve the situation, but was pushed back by many within the regime as it "rocks their boat". Weary of the condition, the commoners of Reuselerria began to rise up. Blaming the rich and the incompetent oligarchs for the mismanagement that had caused unwarranted misery while stubbornly refusing to make any improvements. In La Praire, farming communities expelled private companies and landowners and established their own communes. While in urban areas, industries, mines, and transportation networks were taken over by their workers and low-level managers. The military themselves were divided as many sympathized with the plight of the common. Despite this push back, the forces of the old regime still posses a powerful grip on the nation. Large parts of the military forces, the clergy, and the wealthy whose position depended on the survival of the regime managed to set aside their differences and prepared for a swift counterattack. In a final bid to spare the country from a brutal civil war, Empress Melannie I called for all parties to calm down and to initiate negotiations to resolve the situation without bloodshed. Second Concorde Facing a potentially destructive conflict, both parties agreed as key individuals and the Empress sat down in Concordia in an event marked as the "Second Concorde" where significant reforms were drafted in order to put the country back in action and to end the plight of many. Following days of tireless negotiations and occasional walk-outs by both parties, a final framework of a new constitution is established and eventually passed by the Empress and the legislatures of the nation. Under this new constitution, the country is reformed as a constitutional monarchy with some form of democracy where formerly appointed legislatures are turned into partially elected ones and the absolute power of the Empress and the Royal family is re-delegated into democratically elected responsible bodies and to the new executive position of Prime Minister as head of government. The public response from all sides were mixed, with some hopeful that this change may bring peace and progress to the country while others felt that not enough changes were made or that the fundamental values of the country has been torn apart. Regardless, the reign of absolutism in Reuselerria has ended. A temporary 'coalition' government dubbed the "Unity Cabinet" was established by both parties sharing equal number of positions in the administration as a temporary measure before an actual government can be elected. Immediately, the administration launched series of reforms where numerous key industries were nationalized and farming communes were officialized to ensure basic necessities and facilities are available for all, while at the same time redistribution of land and wealth occurred in hopes of alleviating inequality. These initiatives were undertaken more intensively in some regions were less so in others. Gradually, the situation improved as famine slowly receded and the nation finally recorded economic growth again. Twilight Decade and Legacy Prior to the Second Great Collapse, or the Second Abandonment; Reuselerria remained as one of the world's major power with the largest economy by GDP. Political reforms following the Second Concorde persisted and gradually reformed the country into a more open society. Diplomatic relations with other countries warmed and culminated in the establishment of the joint city of Birch Coast. Following the collapse, the colony of Therion was considered as the legitimate spiritual successor of Reuselerria, as it was primarily composed of Reuselerrian emigrants. The House of de'Reus survived the collapse and persisted in the throne of Therion. However, the longstanding cultural impact of the Reuselerrian nation is the continuation of the Gynepagan religious institutions that were carried over into Severia. Geography Reuselerria was concentrated in the central region of the Far Eastern continent, with Jamestown bordering to the west, Ruby Coast to the northwest and Ogania to the east. Reuselerria was also bordered by Gemstone Sea at the north and the Gulf of Reuselerria to the South. Elevation ranged from the tall mountains of the Elerrian Valley in the south and to the lowlands of the Great Prairies in the north. Elerrian Valley contained most of the tallest points in the country, the tallest of which is Mount Reus. While the Great Praires contained numerous fresh water lakes, the largest being Lake Patricia. Meanwhile, large parts of central Reuselerria consisted of hilly taiga and oak forests that divided the open northern prairies from the mountainous south. Reuselerria was also home to several major rivers, namely the Viera River, Grace River, and the Claire River. Most of which formed a natural border with neighboring nations. The Elerrian Valley was also home to significant amount of natural resources including coal, iron, diamond, gold, emerald, and redstone. Climate Most of Reuselerria had a temperate seasonal climate dominated by cold northern winds. The country was situated in between the oceanic climate from its west and south, arctic climate from its north, and continental climate from the east. The core regions of the Elerrian Valley had average humidity and temperatures that ranged from mostly cold during winters and average during summer. The mountainous surroundings of the valley sheltered the region from precipitated air from the oceanic south and west while also protecting it from northern cold waves. The region surrounding the Gulf of Reuselerria and the Viera River in the south had a more maritime climate that was largely temperate and humid subject to torrential rains in a seasonly basis due to oceanic air blowing from the south. The Great Prairies of the north had a relatively chilly yet temperate atmosphere during summers but drastically switched to dry and cold during winters due to its relative distance from the cold northern arctic regions. Meanwhile, transition regions in the forested center of the country had a variable climate that ranged similarly between northern and southern climates. Biodiversity The territory of Reuselerria can be subdivided into several ecoregions: Elerrian Valley Mountains, Southern Gulf Marine, Viera-Jocelyn Oaklands, Elizabeth-Hudson Taiga, and the Great Prairies. By 2 BCE, the majority of the country was covered by open plains, mountains, and forests, along with a small chunk of farmlands and urban areas. Animals that were native to the region includes the Elerrian Llamas and Cotillard Llamas in the mountainous and valley regions, Reuselerrian Squid, Gulf Salmon, and Maire Fish in the southern marine regions, Tomyris Wolf in the central taigas, and the Prairie Sheeps in the Great Prairie region. Plants include spruce, oaks, and birches that were concentrated around the central forests. Urbanization Reuselerria had a large number of urban areas which were officially defined as cities. Including Concordia, Port Reus, Elerria, Delevingne, Saint Morgan, Katherine, Moretz, and Fort Alison. The most populous city was Port Reus and the most populous contiguous urban area was the Concordia-Elerria-Port Reus metropolis region which encompassed most of the Elerrian Valley area. Politics Reuselerria was a federal state under a constitutional monarchy. Empress Alexandra I de Reus was the last known monarch and head of state of the Holy Union, aswell as the first although absent monarch of Therion, while Prime Minister Vanessa Câble acts as the nation's head of government. Historically, the country had been governed under authoritarian systems with strong theocratic leanings. Structural reforms beginning in the 250s BCE redistributed administrative powers to state bureaucracies. Further changes were made as a new constitution was drafted following the Second Concord, establishing the current constitutional monarchy with partially democratic governance. In the past, the Gospel of Saint Morgan and Holy Book of Agdal was decreed as the formal law and constitution of Reuselerria. Gradually, newer code of laws were made to supplement and eventually replace the religious ones. Despite making progress in democratizing throughout the later years, the country remained politically and socially restrictive and authoritarian, where dissent was often met with suppression. During the reign of the absolute monarchy, the lack of democratically elected bodies meant that politics in Reuselerria takes place in two distinct arenas: within the royal family and aristocracy, and between the royal family and lower level government. Then, political process was limited to a relatively small segment of the population and took the form of the royal family consulting with the aristocracy, clergy, important commerce families, and state governments on major decisions. Democracy was practically nonexistent as most positions of power were appointed. As the formation of political parties and democratically elected seats were established following the Second Concord, numerous political parties representing differing ideologies formed. Although this was a significant improvement in contrast to the absolutist era, true democracy was still far from reality as legal political entities had to be approved by the government and elected positions were still subject to royal approval. Previously, political powers and citizenship rights were exclusively held by women in accordance to Gynepagan teaching dictating men as subservient. Following the reformations, many restrictions for men and their status as subservient were lifted. However, men were still generally in below their female counterparts in terms of political and economic participation, as stigma against men and misandry persists. Men only composed 11.62% of seats in national and state legislatures by 2 BCE while none of the Royal Ministes wre men. Her Majesty's Government The Reuselerrian constitution clearly defined executive, legislative, and judicial division of power in the country and their respective extent of powers. Empress of Reuselerria One of the executive branch of the country was the Empress as head of state. Defined in the constitution as the "Supreme and absolute authority of the land" and having the duty of acting as the "Vanguard of the Nation". The title of Empress was obtained through hereditary inheritance, with the title passing to the eldest daughter of the last monarch. In the absence of female offspring, the title goes to the eldest female relative. The Empress historically had unlimited power in terms of making decisions and had the capability to override other branches of power. This was revised following the Second Concord where many of her previous powers were constrained by law. The powers of the Empress by 2 BCE were (but not limited to): seizing and reallocating the ownership of land, approving declaration of war as suggested by the Grand Concord, appointing members to delegated seats in the Royal Consultative Council, dismissing the Grand Concorde, calling for new elections, authorizing and ordering the use of WMD, and approving or denying elected members for the Grand Concord and the National Court of Justice. Despite the gradual reduction of the Empress's use of power, the position still held significant sway over the nation's political process and the Empress remains a revered figure within the nation. The criticizing of and dissent against the Empress and the royal family remained illegal by law and would bring hefty punishments. Prime Minister of Reuselerria The second executive branch of the country was the Prime Minister as the head of government. The Prime Minister was chosen among the members of a party or coalition that commanded a majority in the Grand Concord and hence formed a government. The Prime Minister was primarily tasked to lead the government through lawmaking process in the name of Her Majesty, the Empress. The powers of the Prime Ministers were primarily related to her duty of guiding the government, such as: appointing and dismissing a cabinet, choosing a topic, motion, or course to be discussed during parliamentary session, and order the use of WMD weapons with authorization from the sovereign. Central Government and Devolved Administration Nationally elected lawmakers and interest groups (Royal Consultative Council) and representatives from each state (Royal Assembly of State Delegations) formed the upper and lower house of the national parliament dubbed the Grand Concord in the capital of Concordia. Previously, their role was largely advisory and consultative to the monarch, with no meaningful constitutional power. With members of the Royal Consultative Council being handpicked by the Empress, while members of the Royal Assembly of State Delegations were proposed by individual states and could be admitted with the monarch's approval. Under the Second Concorde, seats in the Royal Consultative Council were partially open for election where half of the seats consisted of party members with seats in proportion with numbers of votes gained on the national level whereas the other half were reserved for interest groups appointed by the Empress. The Royal Consultative Council were tasked to oversee amendments to the constitution and check whether laws proposed by the Royal Assembly of State Delegations were in accordance to the constitution. The Royal Consultative Council were also permitted to launch investigations and impeach governmental entities. Other powers included appointing judges with the Empress's approval and many more. Meanwhile, the Royal Assembly of State Delegations consisted entirely of democratically elected local representatives whom represented their districts. These delegates were elected through First-Past-the-Post (FPTP) system where a seat was gained when plural majority is achieved by a candidate. The Royal Assembly of State Delegations possessed the right to draft, propose, revise, repeal and enact new laws, propose a declaration of war, form governments, vote-in cabinets, and many more. Historically, state government primarily consisted of influential individuals such as local royals, aristocrats, and merchants forming a local cabinet approved by the Empress to govern and administer the state. By 2 BCE, each state had democratically elected government (although like most elected officials, they must be approved by the Empress and/or the Grand Concord). Some districts were also governed as autonomous communes, many of these were located around the state of La Praire. Governorship of the states and its style of rule varied between differing states. The State of Vallouest had strong ties to the central government and was relatively more centralized, while the rest of the country was generally more lax. The northern states of La Praire and Forênoi were historically more autonomous. While the states of Portemaire and Nouvelle-Reusnesia had relaxed economic regulations and less harsh social laws as it was considered an important center of international trade and tourism with sizable presence of foreigners. Law and Criminal Justice The Royal Supreme Court was officially, the highest court of law in the country, with state and local city courts below it. Judges of the Royal Supreme Court were appointed or dismissed by the Royal Consultative Council but appointments could be denied by the Empress. State and local court judges were appointed by its respective local governors but could still be removed or denied by the Empress. Order of Priestesses Another branch that is often considered is the Order of Priestesses, consisting of Gynepagan clergies. Historically, they had a large role in the government along with the monarch, however their power dwindled since Empress Cecilia III's reforms. The Order had a conclave of priestesses that acted as its legislative branch, enacting laws and decrees that concerned the state religion. The conclave also elected a High Priestess as their executive. The High Priestess held an advisory role to the Empress, helping and guiding her on spiritual matters. A judicial branch also existed, namely the Holy Court of Virtue which existed alongside royal courts on national, state, and local levels but dealt with matters of the faith. The Order also operated the infamous Reuselerrian religious police, the Committee for the Promotion of Virtue and the Prevention of Vice (CPVP), a law enforcement body with policing rights and the right to carry out punishments against perpetrators of violations against the Gynepagan religion. Following the Second Concord, Gynepaganism remained as the Religion of the State, however the powers of the church were strictly limited to religious affairs and individuals were permitted to opt between a religious court or a secular one when being trialed. Foreign Relations Reuselerria was a member of the United Nations and a member of the Eastern Economic Community. The country was said to hold a special relationship with Jamestown, as the two had partaken in numerous economic treaties, technological cooperation, joint projects, and military operations together. This courtesy was also extended to Jamestown's client state of Ruby Coast. Reuselerria also had longstanding cooperation with Panzeria and Eastonia, particularly in the establishment of hyperloop links between the three nations. Historically, Reuselerria was bitter ideological rivals with Eastonia. However this had dwindled down by the 1st century CE as the country closely cooperated diplomatically, economically, and militarily. By 2 BCE, the country's primary rival was the White City as the two competed economically, however relations between the two countries remained cordial. Meanwhile, relations with southern countries were relatively colder as Reuselerria labeled Seris as 'ungrateful barbarians' and the Ngoi as 'corrupted heathens'. In the past, Panzeria was Reuselerria's main partner in the western continent as the two held close ties and a defensive pact to contain Eastonian influence and White City incursion, however this dwindled as Reuselerrian relations with Eastonia improved and Panzeria declared their support for the Seri Confederation. Reuselerria's presence and influence globally was further amplified by innovations that the country made, such as the hyperloop and automated transportation systems, and also their economic importance, trading relations, foreign investments, assistance to developing countries, and role in peacekeeping operations worldwide. National Anthem The national anthem of Reuselerria was the Loue Notre Souverain meaning "Praises to our Sovereign", adopted on 20 Nimont 1974 DR (48 BCE), replacing the old anthem Reuselerria the Beautiful. The anthem is bilingual with two official stanzas, one in Elerrian and another in Reusnesian. Both stanzas were obligated to be sung during official ceremonies. See also * Elections in Reuselerria Category:New Iotania